Party
by PokeRangerArdith
Summary: At her 18th birthday party, Sherry tries to explain to Rani, the relationship between her two specail people. Cleon, with a hint of Chrisxjill --Also bad titles-- One-Shot


Today was her eighteen birthday. Yep, that's right Miss Sherry Birkin was 18 years old. Although she had no right to be alive. Indeed, by all accounts she should just be another name on the obsidian wall which stood among the ruins of Raccoon city, placed there to commemorate the hundreds of thousands of lives lost that week in September 1998. but Sherry had been lucky, she had been found by two amazing people, who fought and nearly died trying to escape that nightmare, shielding her all the way.

And those same amazing people had organised this party for her. It was small, with The remains of S.T.A.R.S their family's and a couple more, the pair had met recently. Sitting outside tending to the barbecue, was the self-proclaimed alpha male of the group, Chris. Lying on a deck chair near the pool from him was his girlfriend of three years Jill.

In the pool itself Carlos Olivera taught the Burton girls the fine sport of Water volleyball, while their father Barry watched carefully.

Claire, Chris's sister and Sherry's first amazing person was topping up the snack bar, shaking Twiglets and Pringles into bowls whilst chewing on a Celery stick.

Her second amazing person, Leon appeared from around the corner of the house. Sherry shook her head a giggled at the antics of the blond man. He was currently juggling bottles of soda, moving them from the garage to the kitchen. Rather unsuccessfully. He had dropped to already two on the way in, that didn't break thankfully. But as he strode haphazardly onto the linoleum floor another slipped and crashed to the ground, shattering spectacularly, the dark Carmel coloured drink splash across the fake tiling.

"LEON!" cried Claire's familiar voice. The red-headed woman stormed into the kitchen wielding a table cloth. She picked up the remains of the plastic bottle and began to mop up the fizzy liquid.

"No wait! I'll do it,"

"I'm here now and you'll probably slip over, you oaf" she replied with a wicked grin. "does Monkeyface or your boss know how clumsy you are?"

"Don't call her that.. she annoys me as a much as she does you, but unfortunately I gotta put up with her."

"She's not here and this house isn't bugged by the secret service, so stop worrying."

Sherry giggled a bit more, until she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she was met by the big eyes of Rani, the young girl who had survived Harvardville airport. Sherry felt a special connection to Rani as at the same age they had both experienced the horrors of the T-virus. And both had been saved by the two "adults" (in the loosest sense of the word) currently bickering in the kitchen.

"What's up sweetie?"

Rani leaned in to whisper like all little kids do when they've got a secret to share. "I'm confused, are Claire and Leon married?"

Sherry snorted a laugh, "what makes you think that Rani?"

"Sometimes Aunt says the fight like an old married couple, and others she looks at them and sighs whispering about young love... I'm wondering if she means they've been married a long time?"

Smiling at the girls innocence the blonde shook her head. "No their not married. They're not even dating as far as I'm aware. But they been through a lot together and always supported each other helping through the difficult times, so yes in a way they're married, but not in the white dress and church sense." Rani looked very confused... "I'm not being very understandable am I?" Rani Shook her head, sherry sighed "Tell you what we'll go and drop water bombs on Chris, while I think of a better way to explain it OK?"

Eyes lighting up at the thought of soaking the oldest Redfield, Rani nodded rapidly.

"Come on then, to the upstairs bathroom!" Sherry declared grabbing the girls hand and running for the stairs.

888

As the stomping sound died down, Leon spoke in a half whisper. "they where talking about us you know?"

"Sherry's going to be very angry that we didn't tell her"

"not as angry as Chris."

"Your not still scared of him are you Mr Kennedy?" Claire asked with a mischievous glint in her pale blue eyes.

Leon smiled, the one that had nearly every woman he met falling at his feet, "Terrified Mrs Kennedy. absolutely Terrified," Clare blush and touched the gold band hanging on a chain around her neck.

888

What do you think? Not my best work... but the idea just popped into my head. Any way would love to hear your thoughts so please review. But I ask, please be constructive, if your just going to flame, because you don't like the pairings, don't bother..

most of all thanks for reading!

Ardith

P.S I give total credit to Hobohunter for Claires nickname for Ashley!


End file.
